cars_custom_charactersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Eddie's behavior card day
Also includes pit crew members Transcript Spike: Hello class. Today is behavior card day. Here are the cards. Diamond means you get 100 years off, Gold means you get 10 years off, Silver means you get 5 years off, Bronze means you get 1 year off, Blue means you get 6 months off, Purple means you get 3 months off, Pink means you get 1 month off, Green means a week off, White means nothing and go back to your seat, Tan means a talk after school, Yellow means detention for 10 minutes, Orange means detention for 30 minutes, Light gray means detention for 1 hour, Gray means detention forever, Dark gray means suspension for 3 days, Gun metal means suspension for 5 days, Red means suspension for 10 days and the dreaded dreaded black card means you are in dead meat and EXPELLED FOREVER AND WILL NEVER RACE AGAIN! Eddie: YEAH YEAH YEAH! I GOT A DIAMOND CARD! Spike (happy and a bit insane): THAT'S RIGHT EDDIE BRAKERS! YOU HAVE BEEN THE BEST STUDENT IN THE UNIVERSE! MY FAVORITE RACER AND MY GOD! GO TO PINKIE'S OFFICE AND MAKE HER (Dolphin Censor) PROUD! WE LOVE YOU EDDIE BRAKERS! Ron Steeringson: Nice! I got diamond card! Spike: That's right Ron! You make sure there is no chaos and make sure to deal with the bullies. Go to Pinkie's office right now and enjoy your 100 years off! Zeire: Aw yeah! Awesome! I got the gold card! Spike: That's right Zeire McBrakes! You are my favorite next gen. Go to Pinkie's office right now and enjoy your 10 years off. Hal Carbureski: Yay! I got silver card! Spike: That's right Hal Carbureski. Go to Pinkie's office right now and enjoy your 5 years off. Edward: Yay! Me and Jazmine Oiltire got bronze! Spike: That's right Edward McQueen and Jazmine Oiltire. Go to Pinkie's office right now and enjoy your year off. Matthew: Nice! I got blue! Spike: That's right Matthew Tirebraker. Go to Pinkie's office right now. Judy Axler: COA 2319! I got a purple card! Spike: That's right Judy Axler. Go to Pinkie's office right now. Sunoco (With Jay Steeringson) and Statefarm team (with Jeremy Belous and Stafford Kartman): Yes. We all got pink. Spike: That's right team Sunoco and team Statefarm. Go to Pinkie's office right now. James Wilson and Jason Racingtire: YAY! We both got green. Spike: That's right James Wilson and Jason Racingtire. Go to Pinkie's office right now. Hal Chamberlain: The name's Hal Chamberlain! I got white. Spike: Okay Hal Chamberlain. Go back to your seat. Danny: Name's Hal Chamberlain Bro! Jamari: Oh no. I got a tan card. Spike: I'm sorry Jamari. You are improving your behavior and you're not crying much anymore. We will just have a talk after school. Joey: Oh come on! Me and Michael White got yellow. Spike(angry): That's right Joey Loudrev and Michael White! You have detention for 10 minutes! Go to Pinkie's office right now! Sean Barnett: Oh no! I got orange! Spike(angry): That's right Sean Barnett. You ruined your family legacy. Go to Pinkie's office right now. Sony Team (including Donnie and D.J.) : Oh no we all got Light grey! Spike(angry): That's right Team Sony! Papa Rivera's should not have been in Cars 3 and not you lot! You have detention for 1 hour Go to Pinkie's office right now! Patrick: Spike. How DARE you give me grey card! Spike(angry): THAT'S RIGHT PATRICK CURBLER! GO TO PINKIE'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND YOU HAVE DETENTION FOREVER! John Hicks(crying): No no no no no! I got gun metal card. Spike(angry): THAT'S RIGHT JOHN HICKS! YOU ARE MEAN AND LIKE TO PUSH THE OTHER CARS AROUND! ESPECIALLY HAL CARBURESKI! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR FIVE DAYS! GO TO PINKIE'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Umari (crying): Oh no! I got a red card! Spike(angry): THAT'S RIGHT UMARI AXLER! YOU TOTALLY RUINED YOUR SPONSOR AND YOU ARE EDDIE BRAKERS LEAST FAVORITE RACER AND SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 10 DAYS! GO TO PINKIE'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Dean: Um. Um. Um. Um. Um. Um. I got a black card. Can you please give me another change? Spike: ABSOLUTELY NO (Serbia Strong) WAY NOT! DEAN (Popeye Toot) CARVERS! YOU HAVE BEEN THE WORST STUDENT IN PISTON CUP HISTORY! YOU CAUSED EDWARD MCQUEEN TO CRASH AND WAS MEAN TO EDDIE, RON, AND OTHERS! GO TO PINKIE'S OFFICE RIGHT (Popeye Toot) NOW! Dean (crying harder than Jamari Spark for his dad in 2013): Waaaaaaa! (later) Pinkie: Hello Dean. What are you are for. Dean (crying): I got a black card! Pinkie: OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! DEAN (Seal Bark) CARVERS! HOW DARE YOU GET A BLACK CARD! THAT'S IT! YOU WILL BE FIRED AND BANNED FROM RACING! AND ALSO GROUNDED! Dean(crying harder than last two): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dean's dad: DEAN CARVERS, HOW DARE YOU HAVE A BLACK CARD! YOU ARE SO (Uncle Noah Horn) GROUNDED FOREVER! GO AWAY AND DIE!